Purity
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: During a small break between cases Eliot runs into Damien and they talk about their past together. Read Warning.


I was asked for a little Damien Moreau/Eliot Spencer one-shot and this is what came to mind. I honestly think it's the sweetest sex scene I've ever written.

Warnings: Sex

**TUMBLR INFO: **I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now **SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.**

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

Rolling his neck a few times Eliot let out a content sigh when he felt his tense muscles stretch. He felt as if he had been locked in a closet for days with how sore he was. Which actually wasn't all that far from the truth if he was honest. Having to spend hours a day chained to a bed pretending to have gone off the deep end was not fun. Especially since he had to fight right after that.

The week long break that Parker had announced once they got home from the job was actually a good idea now that he wasn't in fight mode. Taking a bit of time to fully heal up after a job was something she and Hardison took very seriously.

He had been a little worried when Nate and Sophie had decided that they'd retire from the team. The idea that they'd be able to keep up with the work alone was one that made the little sleep he did get even smaller.

Then he actually watched as Parker talked to the client they were trying to help. The way she smiled and kept them calm was something that he hadn't thought she'd be capable of doing when they first met. He doubted even she had thought she could as well.

After that things started to fall back into the easy rhythm that they had when it was the five of them. They knew how to work together and exactly who was good at doing what. They filled in the gaps that Nate and Sophies departure left.

It was nice knowing that things hadn't changed all that much. After everything that had happened in all of their pasts he knew that change was not something any of them were good at handling. Though there were some changes at the same time.

The breaks between cases was one of them. It had actually Hardisons idea though he would never admit it. Back when they were all together he had seen Eliot after a less than successful fight and had freaked out a little. There hadn't been any blood or anything like that, but he still worried.

As soon as it was just the three of them that part of their schedule had been added without a single word. Eliot hadn't exactly been pleased in the beginning, but he understood where the other two were coming from. They were a family and families took care of each other.

All of that lead him to the farmers market in a small town a little bit away from where they had been staying. A whole week off after spending so long eating hospital food had put a need of real food in him and nothing said real like small town farmers markets.

A smile came to his lips when he thought that. It had been something that his mother had told him and his sister. The days where they were able to go and pick out fresh foods had been her favorite days. Nothing bad ever happened on those days.

With a shake of his head he looked down at the bag he was carrying. At the moment he had a few types of mushrooms as well as some fresh herbs and eggs. More than a few recipes ran through his mind, but none of them sounded like something he truly wanted to spend time making.

That was the one rule that he forced himself to follow when he started to cook. He had to feel it in his heart. Cooking was meant to be about creation and having a space to let himself not hide who he was.

It wasn't just that though. It was the fact that for the longest time no one had known that he could cook. It was the one thing about him that wasn't twisted or tainted by the man that he had become. It was completely untouched. Pure.

For the longest time the only people that had known he of his passion for cooking were the people that had taught him. They were the only ones that he trusted to keep that part of him from being destroyed as well.

The last thing he had wanted to do was allow others to strip away the last good thing he had in him. He had to keep that one thing alive or there wouldn't have been any going back for him. There would have been nothing worse saving in him.

Not that it was something that he used all that often back then. If Eliot was truthful, for the longest time he had refused to cook at all. It wasn't as if he didn't love it, but he hadn't wanted to dirty it. Cooking was so peaceful and good to him that the idea of doing it at all had felt wrong.

Back then he had known that he didn't deserve to feel any of that. A part of him was still sure that he didn't deserve it. No amount of good deeds or time was going to change all the things he had done in his past. Nothing would ever undo all the blood that he had spilled over the years. It would never undo the fat that he had enjoyed it at times.

That was the one thing that he had the hardest time trying to deal with. The fact that it wasn't all nightmares was something that he was ashamed of. Don't get him wrong he had hated the man that he used to be and there was no chance that he ever wanted to go back, but that didn't mean there weren't things he missed.

All in all… He wished that he was working a case so he could stop thinking. It wasn't as if he didn't know that ignoring it would help no one, but he did know that there was no easy fix. He was going to be stuck with those thoughts until the day he died. That was that.

In the back of his mind he knew that it could be worse. He just always wasn't completely sure how. All of his thoughts were coming to a head and even though he still had more food to look at Eliot knew the had to get out before they overtook him.

Moving as methodically as he allowed himself he let his eyes dart around looking for anyone or anything that looked off. He had more than his fair share of people that wanted him dead and he was feeling just a little paranoid. He couldn't let his guard down if he wanted to stay alive.

"Still looking, Mr. Spencer?" a deep voice questioned from a few feet away causing him to tense, "I'm glad to see some things never change."

Saying a prayer in his head that he was mishearing the voice Eliot slowly looked to the person talking. The person was all too familiar even though he looked like he was doing his best to blend in to the world around him.

"Moreau," Eliot growled just loud enough to be heard.

"Hello," the man smirked stepping closer his hands in the pocket of his slightly too tight jeans, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"How are you here?"

"Do you truly care? I'm here."

"Why?"

"There aren't very many places for people in my predicament to go. It's not as if I can continue the life I used to live. At least not to the same degree. I have to work much more in the shadows than I have ever had to before. Unless I would like a bullet in my brain of course."

A part of Eliot wanted to continue to question Moreau about what was going on. It wasn't as if that wasn't fair. The man was supposed to be locked up for the rest of his life. He and the team had made sure of that. It wasn't just that though.

He had spent so much of his life thinking about the man in front of him. No one other than them knew exactly how long they had actually known each other. They didn't know how young they both had been when they had first met.

For more of his life than he cared to think about they had been connected. It didn't matter how long had passed or how far away from each other they were; they would always been connected in ways that he didn't want to admit.

"Let's not talk about our past," Moreau suddenly said pushing off of the stand he was leaning against, "Tell me what is good here."

"What?" Eliot questioned glaring at the man in confusion, "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Come now, we were friends once upon a time."

"No, we weren't."

"Of course we were. You wouldn't have gotten away with leaving if we hadn't been."

As much as Eliot wanted to argue he knew that the other man was right. Moreau had some of the best working for him. If he had wanted the hitter back or dead than there was no doubt that is exactly what would have happened.

That was one of the reasons that Eliot had watched him as closely as he did. The care that he had for him might have been the reason he was free, but that didn't mean that he wasn't being watched. Moreau had eyes everywhere and he wasn't afraid to use them.

For the first time in a long time Eliot was so lost in thought he didn't notice the other man step forward until a hand brushed against his arm. It took all of his training not to jump. He already let his guard down once. He couldn't…

"Eliot," Moreau sighed letting his hand drop back to his side, "We should talk elsewhere."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Eliot muttered wishing he sounded more like himself.

"You're still here and I'm still alive. Come with me."

A voice in him yelled to turn and leave. He didn't feel threatened by the man before him, but all the same he knew he wouldn't be in control if he went with him. He felt shakier than he had in a long time. So why did he want to go? Why couldn't he bring himself to turn away?

Despite the fact that he didn't answer Moreau linked a strong hand around his wrist and began to lead him away. No words were spoken as they moved further and further away from the people around them until they were walking down the street alone.

Once upon a time he had made a list explaining why he couldn't let himself fall into the other man again. He couldn't remember any of them now. The only thing he could focus on was the warmth of Moreaus hand around his wrist.

Both of them were silent as they made their way through the sleepy town. Eliots eyes darted around taking everything in and retaining none of it. It went against everything he was trained to do, but he couldn't bring himself to think of anything but the other man.

As they walked the thoughts that he had tried his hardest to forget came rushing back to him. He had worked so hard to move past that part of his life and he had hoped beyond hope that it would stay gone. He should have known better.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to be too upset about it. When he forced himself to walk away from the person that he used to be it hadn't just been the bad things he had left. It had been the good times as well.

Those were the times that were harder to walk away from than anything else. Yes, he had left because he couldn't stand the person that he was becoming, but there had always been more. The work was what he wanted to leave. It wasn't because of Moreau himself.

There had been some good times with the other man. Ones that didn't make him feel as if he needed to just buy a ticket straight to hell. They had actually been some of the best times in his life. Times that had made him not want to leave at all.

"Here," Moreau announced letting go of his wrist and leaving him feeling colder than he had before.

Looking around Eliot saw that they had stopped in front of a nice but plain looking house. It was the last place that he would have ever thought the other man would live. It was too boring for someone like him.

A part of him wanted to laugh out loud. He could still remember the talks that they used to have when he worked for the man. He always had to tell Moreau that staying under the radar was the best way to go through life. He finally listened.

"I know it's not up to my normal standards," Moreau offered opening the front door, "But you took that life from me."

"I guess that makes us even then," Eliot responded following him in.

"Maybe, but something tells me neither of us actually believe that. Would you like something to drink? I have a box of that tea you claimed to hate."

"I do hate it."

"Then why did you always drink it?"

Eliot opened his mouth to respond only to realize what the answer was. The smirk on the other mans lips told him that he didn't need to answer; Moreau already knew. That was not going to bode well for him. How that was different than before was beyond him though.

"You know I have always liked you, Eliot," Moreau stated when he didn't speak up.

Not knowing what he was supposed to say to that Eliot simply stared at the man. The entire situation was throwing him off and that was not something he liked feeling. Despite all of the things that Moreau was saying they hadn't been friends. Their relationship had never gone further than that of a boss and subordinate.

That wasn't to say that they hadn't hinted at wanting more. Eliot wasn't stupid nor blind. He had seen the looks the other man gave him just like he had felt the way his hand always seemed to linger just a little too long at times. He knew how Moreau felt.

Just like he knew how he felt about the man. He had worked closely with Moreau and that meant spending a lot of time together. All of that time had let him see sides of the man that he didn't want anyone else to see. Eliot knew Moreau.

"Eliot," Moreau continued when he still didn't say anything, "What are you thinking?"

"Wondering what the hell is going on," Eliot offered finally speaking up.

"Just two old friends catching up."

"We weren't friends."

"You say that now, but..."

"There are no buts, Moreau. You were my boss. Nothing more."

He knew as soon as he spoke that the emotion in his voice had shown too much of his hand. The last thing he should have done was let the other man see just how effected he was by everything that was going on. Moreau was always able to get under his skin.

"Damien," the other man said after a pregnant pause.

"What?" Eliot questioned confused.

"In all the time that I've known you I have never heard you refer to me simply as Damien. It's always been Moreau or Damien Moreau. Never simply Damien."

"Why does that matter?"

"You know exactly why it matters, Eliot. Do not act stupid. It's not a good look on someone as smart as you."

Eliot felt himself stop at that. In all the time that the two of them had known each other he had never heard Moreau talk that openly to him. He had always known someone with his kind of power couldn't let emotions run free.

"What are you playing at?" Eliot asked though there was no heat in his words.

Instead of saying anything Moreau took a step forward so he was standing toe to toe with Eliot. Dark eyes raked over his face looking for something he couldn't place before a sure hand came up to cradle his cheek. Once again he told himself to pull away but he didn't listen.

Staying completely still he watched the other man slowly lean forward until he could feel their lips brush together. It was nothing more than that but he felt his heart pick up as Moreau pulled back far enough to look into his eyes once more.

"It is difficult to play someone who sees right through you," Moreau muttered before pressing their lips together once more.

All the reasons why it was a bad idea ran through Eliots head, but they sounded more like static than anything else. The hand on his cheek tilted his head to the side as teeth gently nibbled at his lips. He had no idea how the other man knew he loved that, but he found himself relaxing into the hold without thinking about it.

Placing his hands on Moreaus hips he flexed his fingers slightly enjoying the lithe but strong form under his fingers. A sigh fell from the other man as he moved closer so they were pressed together.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," Moreau confessed pulling back again.

"Why?" Eliot wondered out loud.

Again no answer came. Instead Moreau pressed their lips together once more kissing him with more passion than before. Moaning softly Eliot let himself slowly be lead backwards until his back was hitting the wall. Breaking the kiss Moreau smiled gently at him.

"So beautiful," he muttered reaching up to push Eliots hair out of his face.

"Moreau," Eliot tried to start only for the other man to tilt his head to the side and start to pepper kisses to his neck.

A pleased hum left him at the feel of the soft lips against his neck. His neck had always been sensitive and he loved whenever the person he was with played with it. Something that Moreau seemed to know.

Letting his eyes fall shut Eliots head fell against the wall as teeth gently scrapped down his flesh. Shivering at the feel he let one of his hand travel up the older mans back until he was holding his head.

His fingers brushed through the onyx hair marveling at the fact he now knew how soft it was. Having Moreaus lips against his neck felt better than any dream he could have ever come up with. So soft and gentle and sure. It was perfection.

For a moment he felt like a teenager again. Simply leaning against a wall making out with someone. Letting their bodies move together in whatever way they wanted it move. At the same time though it was different.

There was no rush in anything either of them were doing. Instead they were taking their time exploring each other and learning all the things they had wanted to know. Things that they had wanted to learn for more years than he cared to think.

All of it was so slow and methodical that he couldn't help his hands starting to trail over the other mans body. He wasn't attempting to sped things up. He simply wanted to feel the strong muscles of his lover moving.

"Moreau," Eliot moaned feeling the man rock their hips together letting him finally feel the hardening length against his own.

"Damien," the other man gently chastised his teeth nibbling against his neck before his tongue darted over the abused flesh, "Call me by my name, dear."

Hearing the endearment fall from the accented lips Eliot couldn't help rolling his hips forward. In that moment Eliot was fully aware just how ridiculous his words sounded to himself. He wasn't in some cheesy romance novel, but he couldn't figure out how to get his brain functioning normally again.

"You're not going to say it, are you, Eliot?" Moreau continued after a moment, "How about I give you some incentive?"

Before Eliot could think of a response a hand slipped under his shirt. The touch was almost burning but all it did was make him ache for more. Licking at his lips his breath panted out of him showing exactly how affected he was by Moreau.

He wasn't normally so sensitive when having sex. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it, but he was still the same person he always was. He didn't let go. With Moreau it was different. It was as if his mind had taken a vacation and all he could think of was the body against his.

Slowly the hand trailed up his stomach and chest nails ever so slightly brushing against his overheated flesh. Every inch of him felt as if it was floating away at the touch. All thoughts in his mind were gone except for the mans hands touching him.

A hand moved to hold his lower back pulling him away from the wall a bit and flush against Moreau. Groaning he let go of the mans head and moved his hand back to his hips holding on tightly taking control of the way they rocked together.

"Yes," Moreau sighed against his neck pulling back far enough to pull the hitters shirt over his head and toss it to the side, "Eliot."

Blinking his eyes open he found himself staring into his lovers face. It shocked him just how aroused he was at the sight of the other mans eyes darkening with lust. Knowing he was the cause turned him on more than he had imagined.

As soon as his shirt dropped to the floor Moreaus hands were back to running over his chest. There was no rhythm or reason to the movements. It was more as if he was trying to touch every part of him at the same time.

A shaky breath left his lips at that thought. Moreau was the type of person that threw every ounce of himself into whatever he was doing. If his focus was on something that was where it laid until he wanted to stop. That focus was on Eliot now and he couldn't get enough.

Leaning down Moreau let his lips gently graze over his skin his tongue darting out to lick at him periodically. Reaching up Eliot threaded a hand in the other mans hair once more feeling more overwhelmed than he liked to admit. A chuckle slipped from Moreaus lips though he didn't stop his attack.

"Oh fuck," Eliot mewled staring down at his lover feeling memorized by the sight that greeted him.

For the longest time he had had to fight himself to not think of Moreau in this position. The last thing that he had wanted to do was fall for the man. They had worked too closely together for that to be safe for either of them.

Even with that thought though it had been difficult to rein his mind in. Thoughts of the long fingers dancing over bare, sweat-slicked skin filled every second he let his mind wonder. The sound of beds creaking being downed out by flesh meeting and moans echoing made it impossible to sleep.

It wasn't often that he had enough alone time to actually let himself get lost in those thoughts. When he did though… Before he could finish that thought blunt nails were digging into his sides making him gasp and stare down at his lover.

"I don't like you thinking of someone else when you're with me," Moreau stated a playful spark lighting his eyes.

"And if I'm thinking of you?" Eliot questioned playing with the mans hair.

"Then speak out loud."

Eliot couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at that. The responding smile he got had him gently tugging on the mans hair until they were face to face once more. Seeing the dark eyes locked on his own he felt himself let go of the last part of his worry. It wasn't the best thing for him to be doing, but he could deal with the consequences in the morning.

Moreau lent forward brushing their lips together once more before his tongue darted out to flick at his lips. Closing his eyes he let his mouth fall open finally getting a real taste of the older man. It was coffee and whiskey and something he knew he'd come to crave.

"You haven't said what you were thinking," Moreau started breaking the kiss while his hand moved to Eliots belt.

"No," the hitter agreed somehow sounding calmer than he felt.

"Is that the game you want to play?"

Smirking Eliot placed a hand over his lovers making him cup his hard cock. Moreau licked at his lips his eyes dropping down for a moment before coming back up to his face. He felt more than heard a faint hum from the other man as he pressed forward until their hands were trapped between them.

On the back of his hand he could feel Moreaus own length pressed against it. He hadn't expected for the man to run so hot, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he tried to clear his mind enough to think.

The amount of time he spent dreaming of being with the other man made him not want to rush anything. He doubted that he would ever be with him again. He wanted to spend as long as he could with the man against him.

Moreau seemed to understand what Eliot wanted because he took a step back pulling his hands away. Clearing his throat softly he took another step back putting more room between them before looking up into Eliots eyes.

"Bed?" Moreau questioned offering his hand.

Staring at the offered hand Eliot knew that if he took it that he had made his decision. Of course he could say no at any point in time, but taking the mans hand would be saying that he didn't want to go back. It would be admitting everything he wanted to hide.

Blue eyes quickly darted up to met his lovers. His heart felt like it had skipped a beat when he saw the emotions echoing through them. It was clear by the look that it wasn't just him that was having a hard time saying what they wanted.

Seeing the want and care in the dark eyes Eliot finally reached out and took hold of Moreaus hand. A barely there smile pulled at his lips when he felt the other man gently squeeze his hand before he was being lead through the house.

Moreau pushed open a closed door after a moment leading him into the mostly dark room. The whole space was only dimly illuminated by the lights of the city outside. It wasn't enough for him to really see the man he was with, but he found he didn't mind; especially when a hand began to trace over his arm.

The hand softly grasped at his arm pulling him closer until they were pressed together. For a moment they swayed together simply enjoying the feeling of sharing the same space. In all the times he had ever been with another person it had never felt as intimate as it did with Moreau.

The urge to feel more had Eliot stepping back far enough that he could reach for the buttons on his lover shirt. One by one he revealed more and more of Moreaus chest taking in the tanned flesh in a way he had never let himself before.

Licking at his lips he pushed the shirt off the mans shoulders letting it pool onto the floor. Needing to feel Moreau under his tongue Eliot let himself lean forward and lick at the mans chest. A soft moan fell from Moreau his hand coming up to cradle the back of the hitters head as he continued to taste his flesh.

There was no rush in either of their minds as Eliot languidly slid down to his knees leaving designs with his tongue as he went. Once he was down he brought his hands up to rest on his lovers hips holding them both steady.

In front of him he could see Moreaus erection straining deliciously against the fabric of his trousers. Leaning closer Eliot let his lips tease against the man before his tongue darted out dampening the clothed cock.

The hand on his head tightened momentarily as if it was about to pull him closer before relaxing once more. There was a small part of him that wanted the older man to pull him in speeding up what they were doing.

Another part of him was happy with the pace. After spending so much of his time thinking about what it would be like being with Moreau the idea of making it quick and sloppy was the last thing on his mind.

"You've thought of this," Eliot stated his eyes moving to stare at the man above him looking at how out of the control he was starting to look.

"Yes," Moreau agreed easily spreading his legs so the hitter had better access to him.

Placing a hand on his lovers belt he kept their eyes locked as he pulled it open and off. As he watched the man he couldn't help the way his body heated up at the sight. It was the first time that he felt as if he was truly seeing the man completely open.

Once the belt was on the ground he leaned forward pressing his lips to Moreaus stomach. Gently nipping at the hard, smooth flesh he slipped open the button and slid down the zipper. Scrapping his teeth against the man one last time Eliot pulled back far enough to get a clear view as he pulled the mans pants down his legs.

His fingers flex against the fabric as he watched Moreaus erection spring out of its confides and arch beautifully up towards his stomach. A low groan fell from his lips when he realized that the man hadn't been wearing underwear the whole time.

Reaching a hand out he took hold of the mans erection simply letting himself feel the weight of it for a moment. He could feel his mouth start to water at the idea of finally holding Moreaus cock in his hand after so long of imagining.

"Eliot," Moreau moaned rocking his hips forward, "You really are going slow. I didn't expect you to enjoy that so much."

"Wanted this for too long," Eliot confessed unthinkingly his hand running over the hard flesh a few times watching a small bead of pre-cum gather at the tip.

"You still haven't told me what you imagined us doing together."

"Neither have you."

A hand came down to wrap around Eliots wrist pulling him back to his feet. Moreau quickly kicked off the last of his clothes so he was completely naked. Once he was done he slowly led them to the bed and pulled him onto it.

"I've always enjoyed show more than tell," Moreau smirked pushing him so he was laying flat on the bed before climbing onto his lap.

Without thinking Eliot placed his hands on his lovers hips holding on tightly as the man leaned down. He barely saw the smirk on Moreaus lips before he began to kiss and lick at his neck. He opened his mouth to say something only for it to be cut off by the older man biting down.

His mouth fell open in pained pleasure as his hand came up to grip at the back of his lovers head holding him closer while his hips arched up. A chuckle vibrated against his neck as Moreau moved to the other side and repeated the action.

Letting his eyes fall shut Eliot tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down but he felt shaky at best. Having the other man above him was making it hard to concentrate on anything other than him and what he was doing to him; everything he wanted him to do.

"Please," Eliot muttered his hand gripping and relaxing a few times.

"This is what I wanted," Moreau offered moving down his chest as if he hadn't heard Eliot, "Having you under me so I could mark you. Every inch of you covered. My teeth, my nails, my bruises. _Mine_."

"Fuck."

Reaching up Moreau gently scrapped his nails over Eliots nipple. A loud gasp fell from his lips as a twisted pleasure racing through his body. Moreau hummed against his skin his mouth moving over until it was placed over his heart.

Eliot felt as if he was being pulled in every direction at once. The feel of his lovers mouth as he sucked a mark above his galloping heart. The nails that continued to randomly scratch at any skin in their reach. The fingers working to open his pants and push them off without losing too much skin contact. It was all too much.

"Is that what you dreamt of too?" Moreau questioned his lips never moving from his skin hot air puffing over his chest.

"Sometimes," Eliot admitted twisting his body not knowing if he wanted to get closer or further away.

"Only sometimes? What else did you dream of us doing?"

It took longer than he would like to admit for the older mans words to reach his brain. He felt as if he had checked out awhile back and the idea of actually thinking was not one that he wanted to do. Telling Moreau what he wanted though… That sounded good.

Placing a hand on the back of his lovers neck he gently pulled him away until they were both sitting up. His hand moved to the side of Moreaus face his thumb brush over the softly bruised lips before leaning forward to kiss him.

As soon as their lips were touching Eliot found himself pouring every ounce of passion and want that he had been feeling for years into the kiss. He needed the man to understand exactly what he had been feeling.

Moreaus hands gripped at his back kneading at the tense muscles until they relaxed under his hold. Reaching down he took hold of the mans length once more letting his thumb flick over the head. A moan echoed from his lover his hips bucking up as he broke the kiss but didn't pull away fully.

"Eliot," Moreau muttered their lips brushing together as he spoke.

"You," he tried to say not sure his words made complete sense, "Want to feel you. I don't want to think about anything but you. I don't want this to be another game for either of us."

It felt odd to be confessing something that he had held so closely to his chest for so long, but he had to admit that it felt good to finally say the words out loud. He had never been one to deny himself anything for too long and he had denied Moreau over and over again.

He hadn't known what he was expecting the other man to say at that, but once Eliot finished talking all Moreau stared at him. For a moment a panic he wasn't used to feeling filled him. The idea that he had ruined the one thing he wanted terrified him.

Opening his mouth he tried to think of something that could fix everything only to have the older man press their lips together. The kiss held a desperate air to it that hadn't been there any time before.

"Strip," Moreau demanded his breathes coming out in pants.

"You're in my lap," Eliot pointed out trying to lean forward to resume the kiss.

Letting their lips brush together briefly Moreau climbed out of his lap and off of the bed making his was over to a dresser on the other side of the room. For a moment all Eliot could do was watch as his lover moved.

"Strip," Moreau ordered once more breaking Eliot from his daze.

With a shake of his head Eliot did what the other man said and took off the last of his clothes before getting back on the bed to watch more. Moreau had bent over giving him a clear view of his ass as he dug for something in the drawers.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you stayed?" Moreau asked not looking away from what he was doing.

"What?" Eliot questioned not really hearing his words.

"If you had stayed working for me. Do you think about that?"

"I try not to."

"But you have."

"Yes."

"What do you think would have happened?"

"Not this. I… I wouldn't be me."

"Was it that bad working for me? Did I not give you everything you asked for?"

Eliot opened his mouth to explain why he had left, but he couldn't find the words. He had never felt as if he was walking away from Moreau himself. Though he had kept his feeling under wrap he had always cared for the man.

If he was honest he had stayed as long as he had because of the older man. Being with him even in the relationship that they used to have had been more than enough for him. He simply enjoyed being around the man.

"Let me guess," Moreau started with a soft disbelieving chuckle, "It wasn't because of me."

"I couldn't do the work and be myself," Eliot tried to explain though it felt weak.

"I wouldn't know who I was without my work."

A part of Eliot wanted to question what the man meant by that, but at the same time he didn't want to know. They weren't their jobs at the moment. When he had taken the older mans hand he had left those parts of them in the past.

That was the reason it had been so hard for him to say yes in the first place. He and Moreau were two vastly different people now. In fact, it would be his job to stop the other man if word ever got out that he was free.

For the first time in a long time though he found that he simply couldn't bring himself to care. It had been too long since he had done something just for himself and he didn't want to let the go anytime soon.

"Here we are," Moreau said lifting something out of the drawer and turning around, "Knew I had some."

"Lube?" Eliot questioned cocking an eyebrow, "Most keep that next to their bed."

"I don't use it often."

"You don't use it often? Your bed used to never be empty."

"Things change."

Dropping the bottle onto the bed Moreau sat next to him his eyes darting over his face. A soft look played on his face as he reached forward letting his hand rest on Eliots arm pulling him down until they were both laying on their sides.

Pulling him close so they were pressed together Eliot let himself be kissed once more. All the rush that had been there before was gone, but none of the passion had left. He still felt as himself falling deep into the other man without a second thought. It had been so long since he felt so at peace.

The feeling that radiated through him had the hitter placing his hands on top of Moreaus. The other man broke the kiss to stare at him in confusion only for his eyes to go dark as Eliot pulled his hand around him until it was resting on his ass.

"Eliot?" Moreau questioned giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Damien," he whispered feeling more vulnerable than he ever would have allowed himself to feel before.

Licking at his lips the older man dug his fingers into his flesh once more before dragging him over until Eliot was able to roll on top of him. As soon as he stopped moving a second hand came up to work at him pulling soft mewls of pleasure from his lips.

"Are you sure about this?" Moreau asked softly staring into his eyes.

"Please, Damien," Eliot answered grinding them together, "Please."

Nodding his head slowly Moreau pulled away and reached to the side to grab the lube. The sound of the bottle being opened sent a shiver down Eliots spine his legs spreading further without thought.

"You're so beautiful, Eliot," Moreau complimented slicking up his fingers.

Licking at his lips Eliot began to run his hands over the strong chest under him knowing the pain that would come when the first finger entered him. He loved the feeling of the other man under his hands. The way his heart beat thumped under his fingers; the way his chest moved with every breath he took in. it was more peaceful than he had ever thought it could be.

As he continued to feel his way along his lovers body Eliot felt a slicked finger begin to circle his hole pushing ever so slightly at the furled muscles. A stuttered exhale fell from his lips as the finger finally pushed its way into him.

Eliots head fell forward against his lovers chest his breathes coming out in sharp pants as he tried to get used to the feeling. It wasn't close to being the first time but it had been a long time since he last had someone opening him.

A hand came up to sweep his sweat dampened hair back and making him open his eyes once more. Moreau was smiling that peaceful barely there smile that Eliot was starting to fall for. It made everything feel as if it was going to be fine.

Leaning up the older man began to trail kisses down the side of his face pulling his thoughts away from the pained pleasure of being stretched open. Eliot could feel himself start to relax under the mans careful touches.

"You know I didn't expect this of you, Eliot," Moreau stated hooking his finger inside him before slowly pulling out and working it back in.

"What did you expect?" Eliot questioned though he wasn't sure he was truly listening.

"For you not to want me the way I want you. I thought you'd kill me as soon as I made my presence known."

"I thought of it."

"Then why not do it?"

Instead of saying anything Eliot leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Humming gently Moreau let his free hand begin to play with the hitters nipples drawing pleased moans and gasps from him as he pulled his finger out.

Slowly two fingers pushed into him making him pull back once more. The hand on his chest never stopped moving making the slight pain that came from being scissored open fade away quickly. Resting his head on the other mans chest he began to push back on the fingers wanting to feel more.

"Damien," Eliot gasped out when the fingers kept their same pace, "Another. Please."

"Eliot," the man breathed finally pushing in a third finger along with the other two.

Closing his eyes tightly Eliot sat up fully his hands moving to Moreaus chest to help support himself. His mouth dropped open feeling the fingers slide out of him slowly when he lifted himself up only for him to gasp loudly when he dropped back down.

Below him he heard Moreau moan along with him as he let himself get lost in the rhythm he was creating. He knew that his lover was letting him set the pace at the moment and for that he was grateful, but it wasn't enough. He needed to feel the mans cock inside him.

"Damien, please," Eliot tried his hips stuttering trying to take more, "More."

Dark eyes stared at him for a moment before the fingers slid out of him. Licking at his lips Eliot let Moreaus hands lift him up so he was hovering over the other man. Moreau took hold of himself to keep him steady as he slowly lowered himself letting the man enter him.

Breathing heavily at the feeling of being stretched wider Eliot tossed his head back. Blunt nails dug into Moreaus flesh as he once again tried to adjust to the feeling. It was different than having fingers in him, but it felt so much better at the same time.

"Damien," Eliot gasped rocking his hips as he began to get used to it.

Hands moved to his hips flexing a few times though the older man did nothing else. A soft displeased sound fell from Eliots lips when he realized nothing was happening. Moving his head back so he was staring into his lover eyes the hitter felt himself start to shake.

"You're not making this easy," Eliot complained softly his hips never stopping their rocking.

"Did you think I would?" Moreau questioned with a chuckle his fingers dancing over his hips, "It does beg the question… Why don't you take what you want?"

Leaning down Eliot pressed their lips together his hands tangling in the onyx hair. Moreau let out a low groan his hands moving to hold his lower back as he sat up. Feeling the man move deeper in him Eliot broke the kiss a loud gasp falling from him.

"Oh fuck," Eliot moaned trying to lift himself up to get more of the feeling.

"You feel so good, Eliot," Moreau growled out his hands lifting him up just to pull him back down just as quickly, "I've wanted this for so long; wanted you for so long."

"Damien."

The hands supporting him tightened their hold making him groan at the strength the man always kept under wraps. It was one of the things that he had always respected about him. He never had to show how strong he was, but now that he was Eliot couldn't help but love every second being able to feel it.

"More," Eliot demanded trying to bring the man closer.

"What more do you want?" Moreau questioned lifting him up once more though not letting him sink back down.

"Everything."

Eliot watched as the dark eyes seemed to grow darker. They looked almost black, but there was a fire in them that seemed to be trying to get out. Moreau was holding himself back and that was the last thing that he wanted at the time.

"Give me everything, Damien," Eliot practically pleaded moving to cup the back of his lovers head to pull him closer, "I want all of you."

"And I you."

For a moment neither of them moved. There were so much more than both of them wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. There was nothing there to stop them from falling for the life that they both wanted. They were both too smart to believe it that it would end happily ever after though.

Before Eliot could think of anything to say to bring them back Moreau flipped them over so he was below him. Leaning down the older man let their lips brush in a silent plea before he began to set a slow rhythm working his hard cock in and out of him.

Letting his head fall against the bed Eliot reached down trying to find something to hold on to. Moreau took that as an invitation to lean down and begin to nip and lick at his exposed neck once more.

A low groan came from the hitter his Adams apple bobbing as he tried to swallow. Humming softly Moreau continued to nibble at the skin as his hips began to pick up speed moving deeper inside him with each thrust.

"There is so much I wish to say to you," Moreau groaned moving to the other side of his neck, "So much I wish to hear from you."

"Dam- Ahh!" Eliot tried to start only for the man to thrust harder into him.

"But the words would be for nothing. Wonderful yet empty. A beautiful lie."

Eliot barely had time to process the words that the other man was saying before all thoughts were pulled from him. The only thing he could focus on was the hard cock working into him and the hands running over his body.

Gripping onto the sheets he closed his eyes tightly. A part of him felt like he was on a ride that Moreau was in control of. The only thing he could do was hold on and let the man pull everything that he was out. That thought appealed to him more than he wanted to admit.

"You're thinking again," Moreau tsked running his hands down Eliots legs, "Let's fix that"

Lifting his leg up Moreau let it rest on his shoulder giving him the leverage he needed to thrust deeper. His hands wrapped firmly around Eliots ankle as if he was trying to anchor himself down before he moved so he was more firmly on his knees. Eliot knew exactly what was coming but he could brace himself for it.

"Damien!" Eliot yelled out when the man thrust directly into the spot that had his vision whitening out for a moment, "Fuck! Please!"

Eliot didn't see the grin that came to the older mans lips, but he did feel the way his thrusts slowed down though the depth and angle didn't change. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Moreau was clearly taking his time.

Untangling a hand from the sheets he blindly grasped for his lover only for a hand to take hold of it and link their fingers. Holding on to it tightly he found himself digging his nails into the back of the mans hand hard enough to draw blood.

"I wish this could last forever," Moreau offered panting softly into his ear, "Staying here with you would be a dream. Dreams aren't meant for mean like us."

"Damien," Eliot whimpered trying to met his thrusts.

"Hush, dear, I've got you."

Letting go of his hand Moreau slid his hand down until it was taking a hold of his length. Eliot tossed his head back his mouth falling open in a silent scream as everything around him began to feel like too much.

For a moment Eliot felt completely surrounded by Moreau. The weight of his body pinning him to the bed. The feel of his warm, damp breath puffing over his neck. The grip of his hand on his cock. The way his own cock thrust into him. It was perfection.

"I have waited for this for so long," Moreau muttered his tongue darting out to lick at the shell of his ear, "I have thought of you for so long, Eliot Spencer. A dream I could never have. Yet here you are and you're more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Hearing the low accented voice fill his every thought Eliot felt himself get pulled closer and closer to the edge. Despite the fact that they had never been together before the older man knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"So close," he continued kissing the side of Eliots head, "You're so closer I can feel it. The way your body is shaking under me; the way you're tightening around me. I have to see it. Please, Eliot. Come for me. Come."

Hearing the pleading demand Eliot felt himself give into a pleasure that he didn't want to deny himself any longer. Tossing his head back he called out his lovers name as the pleasure rolled over him in almost suffocating waves.

The world around him darkened to a pinpoint and all he could feel was the sloppy thrusts of a man seeking a pleasure he had denied himself for too long. Hearing a low groan directly in his ear Eliot felt Moreau come to a stop feeling was a warmth radiating from the inside out.

"Dam-ien," he tried to say though his voice broke halfway through.

"Shh," Moreau hushed pulling out of him slowly before pulling him into his arms and holding tightly neither caring about the mess that they were, "No words we can't keep. Please. Just let it be and go to sleep."

"I would mean them."

"As would I. That doesn't mean they'd be real."

"Real enough for tonight."

"Then let's keep it here and sleep."

"Good-night, Damien Moreau."

"Good-night, Eliot Spencer."


End file.
